Blood Wind
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: She faces the same dilemma she faced fourteen years ago and he faces life without her. If she dies then he will go with her. Her fears haunt her as she fights them. Can she survive? Can they both? SessRin Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Summery: She faces the same dilemma she faced fourteen years ago and he faces life without her again. He refuses to live life without her as he had for four years. If she dies then he will go with her. She tries to live but her body dies. Will she survive? Will they both? SessRin pairing**

Rin raced through the meadow. Where once she had ran in joy, she now ran in fear and terror. Her long legs ate up ground, her black hair streamed out behind her as she ran as fast as she could from her pursuers.

Green eyes sought somewhere, anywhere, to hide, to rest. Her lithe, lean body faltered and she stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance and continuing her flight. Why did fate mock her? She silently demanded. There was no Lord Sesshomaru to save her this time, no Ah Un to protect her, no Master Jaken to scold her for getting into trouble; she was on her own as she had been for four years.

Ever since Lord Sesshomaru said she would do better to live among her own kind and left her in a human village at 16 she had been alone. She skidded to a halt, scanning the tree line. She knew as sure as Jaken whined that she was surrounded. Wolves lurked in the shadows, in the trees, surrounding the glade where she had just made her mad dash.

Turning slowly, she drew her double-edged blade and set herself up for defense. Lord Sesshomaru had taught her himself how to use a sword, dagger, and fans. Her favorite, though, was a double-edged blade. She could wield it with deadly accuracy but by the looks of it, her coming out of this fight alive was slim to none.

Why did wolves always attack the village she lived in? She had moved from the village where Lord Sesshomaru had placed her so as to start anew and now she was going to be killed…again. She wasn't scared now; she was pissed. A wolf leapt for her throat and she swung her blade up and through, decapitating the wolf.

The others snarled at her and circled. Wolves melted out of the trees, creating a circle around her. Nope, she wasn't coming out of this one alive. Wolves attacked again, hoping to overpower her. She swung her blade grimly, killing wolves as they took pieces out of her. She'd be damned to go down without a fight.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted his head and sniffed. Blood. Human blood was in the air. Normally he wouldn't think twice about it but it was the familiarity of it that caused him to stop. Jaken nearly ran in to him and Ah Un laughed.

He ignored all three and sniffed again. Yes, he was sure of it; it was Rin's blood. But what was she doing here? He had checked the village he had left her in two years ago to find she had left.

He still searched human villages for her when he did border patrols but what the hell was she doing out this far of humanity, with wolves blood mingling with her scent? Without another thought he deserted Jaken and took to the air, looking for the battle.

Leaping gracefully from branch to branch he searched the forest. What was Rin doing anywhere near the Western Forest? It was on the west side of his territory and came out to the ocean. Not many lived anywhere near there since the woods were a haven for demons.

Gold eyes missed nothing as they searched the shadows, following the scent of blood. He had thought it better that Rin go to live with her own kind when she turned 16 and the lure that she had on males, him included, had reached almost unbearable heights.

So he had given her a double-edged sword, her favorite weapon, and had left her in a human village he knew was safe. He had given into the urge a couple years ago and had went to see how she was fairing and found out that a year after he had left her there she had left for parts unknown.

So whenever he did border patrol he looked in human villages for her and had Jaken collect gossip. He knew that she still had a hold over him, even when he had not seen her in four years, but gave into it. He had and still loved Rin, even for being a human. He flew over another tree and was in a meadow.

There was a human village here. Or more like was. News to him. He landed and surveyed the scene. Humans laid scattered about, throats torn out, some missing body parts, and the stench of wolves clung to the air.

Wolves, not demons, had attacked this village. That was odd, Sesshomaru mused. This village was on the western edge of the forest, near the main road past it, but no human or even half-demon dared linger here. Something had kept the demons at bay but not the wolves.

Sesshomaru sorted through the scents in the air, wolves, humans, blood, and found Rin's. She had run from here and into the forest. Changing direction he raced through the trees, not even bothering with grace now.

Would Tenseiga bring her back a second time if she were killed? He didn't want to test the theory and followed her scent as fast as he could. He loved her and he wasn't letting her go again. Never again.

* * *

She was so tired. She didn't know how long she had been fighting wolves but it seemed like an eternity. There was so much blood, hers and the wolves. She knew she couldn't stand this much longer. Another wolf came at her, knocking her down. She kicked it off and slashed at another, regaining her feet.

On and on it went until her sword was knocked to the ground. She had lost too much blood. She knew that as well as she knew she was going to die. The wolf came at her and she held it off with hand-to-hand combat.

By the time the third wolf came she was so tired. White spots flickered in her vision and her body swayed with weariness. The wolf had her up against a tree and she closed her eyes, accepting death. It never came.

The wolf was torn from her body and disintegrated with a flash of green light. Rin opened her eyes, though it took a lot of energy, and saw the last person she had expected to see. He stood there, just like last time, her white angel. He destroyed the other wolves with ease and was at her side as her body fell.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered. She just wanted to sleep. To close her eyes and let her body rest. "Don't go to sleep Rin. Just stay awake a little longer." His voice. For as long as she had followed him she had always listened to that voice. Had loved that voice. Had loved him.

He was so strong, powerful, and kind, though no one else would say so. She knew. She tried to do as he said, tried as hard as she could. "I'm so tired. Just let me sleep for a few minutes Lord Sesshomaru, then we can go." Her voice got softer, quieter. Just a little sleep and she would be ready to go.

Maybe he would let her go with him again. It was all she had ever really wanted to do. To stay by the demon she loved though knew she had no chance with. That was why she hadn't put up much of a fight when he told her to go to the human village and live there.

She would do as he told her, and occasionally rebel if she saw fit, but knew he wouldn't be moved from that decision. She loved him and would do as he said. "Drink Rin. Please, for me."

He had never asked. Demanded, yes, but never asked. Never said please. That and his voice were what gave her the strength to swallow the coppery liquid that he forced into her mouth. She didn't know what it was, didn't really care.

It was just then that she lost the fight to stay conscious and let the darkness she knew so well sweep over her mind. Ah, at last, blissful rest.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid her down on a patch of grass that wasn't soaked with blood. He hoped his potent demon blood would keep her alive. He knew there was a risk of turning her to half-demon but didn't really care.

He was taking no chances that Tenseiga wouldn't revive her. He had found the glade and saw her blood stained sword on the ground, her against a tree massively wounded with a wolf about to tear her throat out.

Rage had overtaken him and he had killed every single wolf there just as Rin started to fall. He had gotten her to drink some of his blood before she lost consciousness. Spying Jaken as he entered the glade he picked Rin up again, gently. "Jaken, take Rin's sword to Totosai and get it fitted for a half-demon. Then return to the palace."

He left no room for argument as he started to fly in his golden bubble. He had to get to Inuyasha's village. There Inuyasha's mate resided and she was the most powerful healer in the land. Only she could possibly save Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and sniffed. Why did he smell blood? His mate, Kagome, looked at him, "what's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head, "there's blood in the air but I can't tell from where."

He sniffed, and then snarled. Whirling he drew Tetseiga and braced for combat. Kagome looked around him and saw Inuyasha's full demon brother, Sesshomaru. But what interested her was what he held in his arms.

"Woman-Kagome, I need a favor." He said it with such reluctance that Kagome knew it had to be bad. Ignoring Inuyasha she walked quickly to his side. She gasped when she saw bloody, mangled Rin. "Please, can you heal her?" Kagome gulped, then nodded, "I will try. Please come with me."

She raced to her hut, Sesshomaru following her. "Lay her here. Inuyasha, I need fire wood, Shippo, I need water. Miroku, get your ass in here!" She called out orders and even Inuyasha went to do them. She looked at Rin, then at Sesshomaru, "how is she still alive?"

Sesshomaru had closed his eyes, trying to gain his composure, "I gave her a mouthful of my blood. It may or may not turn her half-demon but I really don't care as long as she lives."

Kagome nodded and took a breath as everyone came back with what she had demanded. Knowing she would need room, Sesshomaru went outside to the sacred tree. Leaping into one of the branches he leaned his head back, pulling himself together.

He didn't let his guard down but silently quelled the panic, the desperation, and the fear, into a small ball. Rin would survive; he would have to believe that. He should never have let her go.

Never. If she died… he didn't finish the thought. "Oi, Fluffy, get your ass down here and wash away that blood before you attract demons." Sesshomaru opened one golden eye to glare at his brother before leaping down gracefully and walking to a nearby stream and washing Rin's blood off his hands. If Rin died, he too would die for he refused to live without her again.

* * *

Hours went by and they seemed like years to him. Occasionally the fox demon or Inuyasha would go to retrieve something that Kagome had ordered. The heat of the afternoon died down to the coolness of night.

Still no word. Night sank in and the village slept, trusting Inuyasha to keep his brother from murdering them in their sleep. Still Sesshomaru sat in the sacred tree, waiting. Inuyasha had long ago quit quizzing him as to whom the girl was and had taken up residence at the base of the tree unless Kagome called him for something.

The sun was just starting to rise when the monk exited. He looked exhausted as he walked to the tree. Sesshomaru jumped down and Inuyasha stood. Miroku stopped, rubbed his eyes, then looked at the brothers, "she will live. It took everything we had to save her but she will live. Kagome wants to talk to you Sesshomaru. She's in the hut, cleaning up."

Sesshomaru nodded to the monk then walked to the hut. Entering, he scented blood, herbs, and sweat. His gaze went to Rin. She was covered in bandages but was breathing. He looked at Kagome. She was sitting at the end of the pallet, more exhausted than the monk had been.

She opened her eyes when she sensed him, "she's alive Sesshomaru. She has a strong will to live or else she wouldn't have made it. What you said when you arrived is true. She is now half-demon and you of all people will know when the marks will start to show.

I don't know the life expectancy of half demons, but I will tell you, from some of the things I had to do to keep her alive, along with your blood, she will have a full demon's life expectancy, which I believe is until they are slain.

Do not ask me what I did for I will not tell you. She received major wounds to her internal organs and it will take time to heal. Keep her bed rested for two weeks, and then she can walk to the bathroom, maybe a short walk through the gardens.

When the wounds fully heal, then she can freely walk again but still take it easy for at least two months. This means no sword practice, no leaping through trees. If something happens, like a wound infects, bring her to me and I will treat her."

Sesshomaru nodded and said words he hadn't said since his mother died, "thank you. If you ever need anything, you have only to ask." Kagome smiled wearily, "she means a lot to you, that much is clear. Let her rest here for a day, then she can go.

You can stay here with her. As soon as I get the energy to move." Wordlessly, Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her outside. She was asleep by the time he handed her to Inuyasha, who was watching him with something akin to shock. Then he returned to Rin's side.

* * *

Rin woke up to her room in the palace, something she hadn't seen in a while. Why was she here? The last thing she remembered was a faint coppery taste and Sesshomaru telling her to drink it.

Why was she at the palace? In fact, why the hell was she even alive? Her body throbbed with pain but she pushed it out of her mind. She shifted, and felt an arm around her waist. What the hell? Turning her aching head her eyes landed on Sesshomaru's perfect face. She was against him, his arm around her waist, his nose buried in her hair.

Ok… she was confused. But she gave into an old desire and stroked a finger down his cheek, then fingered a lock of his satin hair. She loved his hair and missed how he used to let her brush it when she had been little. At that moment she heard, at least she thought she did, him wake.

That was odd, her hearing wasn't normally that acute unless her life was on the line and she was panicking. Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened and looked at her. He didn't sit up but looked at her, disconcerting her slightly.

"Sesshomaru," She said, forgetting his title, "why am I here? Why am I _alive_?" He sat up then, gently so as not to harm her, "Inuyasha's mate healed you. Do you feel different Rin?" She frowned. Ok… this was different.

"A little. I'm hearing stuff I shouldn't and for some reason I can see the paint chips in the wall. I can smell the stuff on the wind… what is going on?" Sesshomaru nodded and Rin caught the faint scent, yes scent, of nerves. Why was Sesshomaru nervous?

"To keep you alive, Rin, I gave you some of my blood. There was a chance that it would turn you half-demon but I needed to get you to Inuyasha's mate so she could heal you. She told me the blood kept you alive by turning you. That is why your senses are enhanced."

She drew in a sharp breath. Half-demon. She was half-demon. She didn't have a problem with that but Sesshomaru… "Rin, I'm going to ask you something. You can wait to answer when your stronger or fully healed but I want you to think about it. I…"

He took a breath and Rin watched him with fascination, "I want you to stay here Rin. You will be immortal, like me and…" He took another breath, "and…I love you Rin. I don't want to have to live without you again. I want you to be my mate. You don't have to answer now, but please think about it."

Ok… that was the last thing she had been expecting but she could work with it. Even if it was the last question she had ever thought to hear from him, "if I become your mate, will you treat me like your equal? Will you listen to my opinion and take them into consideration?

Will you let me attend meetings like any other demon even through I am half and a female?" Sesshomaru looked at her. She was dead serious. Was that all? "Yes Rin. You will be my equal in everything except power. You will have as much a part of the Western lands as I will."

She smiled then, a true Rin smile, and it warmed him. "Then the answer is yes Sesshomaru. I love you and agree to be your mate and stay with you forever." His hands shook. His hands actually shook.

He sat at her side, "think about it Rin. Don't be rash." She shook her head and moved a lock of his hair out of his face. "I have loved you for years Sesshomaru. It is you who had to fess up to it. As long as you see me as an equal, then I agree."

He smiled, one of his rare smiles, and did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He kissed her. It was shocking, arousing, and revealing. It showed the depth of his love that words could not express.

It showed her loyalty, her passion, her dedication to him and his. He broke and smiled again, "we can't exactly do the ceremony with you bed bound but when you can walk…" Her eyes had sharpened and he tensed. He she changed her mind?

"Bed bound? What the hell do you mean bed bound? I refused to stay in this bed beyond a day. There is no way in hell I'm staying in this bed." Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment then threw his head back and laughed.

For the first time since his mother died he laughed. Rin looked at him, puzzled and pleased. Living with her would be a surprise everyday and he would love it for as long as they lived.

**The End **

**Review**

_**Chrys**_


End file.
